Your A Mystery Theo Nott
by harrypotterdancinqueen78
Summary: Hermione finds that Theodore Nott is a mystery, one that is unsolvable. She will stop at nothing until she knows who Theodore Nott truly is…she just didn't expect him to be so…alluring.  HG/TN, HG/BZ and mention of a past HP/GW


Title: **The****Mystery****that****is****Theodore****Nott**

Author: DramioneGirl9

Rating: T

Coupling: Hermione/Theodore

Status: Complete

Summary: Hermione finds that Theodore Nott is a mystery, one that is unsolvable. She will stop at nothing until she knows who Theodore Nott truly is…she just didn't expect him to be so…alluring.

HG/TN, HG/BZ and mention of a past HP/GW

He was a puzzle, the one person she didn't get. It may be because he was so quiet, or that he only interacted with those he had to. But he was a mystery, one Hermione could not crack! He was her most complex challenge. With Harry and Ron she had them in the first month, Lavender and Parvati the first week. Her house mates were the easiest because she could converse with them, learn about them easily. Next were the Hufflepuffs in her year Susan, Hannah, Justin and Ernie, she didn't hang out with them nearly as much so after first year she had them figured out. The Ravenclaws were a bit more difficult but nothing she couldn't handle. Then came the Slytherins…Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were the easiest since she came into proximity with them the most. She figured that life at home was less than pleasant for both so they had to put up masks. Crabbe and Goyle took her five minutes…yes five minutes. Blaise Zabini was hard but eventually she realized he was like her, an observer. He kept to himself but he conversed with his circle of friends. He was the only one to come up to her and tell her he knew she was analyzing him. The Greengrass' took around two weeks they basically followed ideals and partially wished for their freedom in their arranged marriages, Astoria to Draco and Daphne to Adrian Pucey. Millicent Bulstrode took around three weeks, she basically just wanted girls…yes girls.

But he was so enclosed, to himself, more so than Zabini.

"What is with Nott?" she demanded from Blaise in Arithmancy.

He gave her an arched eyebrow and smirked.

"He is unbreakable…I couldn't even do it Granger." He stated and went back to his problem.

"I have finished every student in our year except for Theodore Nott; I have even conquered a few actual seventh years. I need to have him—shut up Zabini I know what it sounded like!" she exclaimed and he smirked yet again.

"What is he a collector's piece?"

"No why would you even suggest that? He is a human being Zabini!" she scowled.

He rolled his eyes.

"Believe me Granger he already knows you are analyzing him, just talk to him."

"B-but that is against the code."

"What code Granger?"

"My moral code Zabini."

"Oh for Salazar's sakes! If not in class or the Great Hall he is in the Ancient Runes section of the library! Take my advice Granger. I couldn't conquer him in just observing. You need to talk with him to get him." Blaise told her and he went back to work and she trudged back to her seat in rage.

Blaise turned around and smirked at her when she was not looking. He had been able to keep one thing from her, one thing, that one day she will know, just not right now. That is his love for her, the Gryffindor bookworm.

"Let me get this straight, you are going to sneak around Harry and Ron so you can talk to Theodore Nott so you can 'conquer' him!" Ginny exclaimed "Sounds dirty to me."

"Oh Merlin! I didn't mean it in that way!"

"What way did you mean then?"

"I can analyze people Ginny…get to know things about people by just looking at them. For example I could tell when you were out of love with Harry. Remember I came up to you and you were surprised that I knew."

"Okay I can see that but why Nott?"

"He is mysterious and I can't seem to crack him from just observing him!"

"So Zabini suggested that you go to him and just what? Talk?"

"No Blaise said he already knows I am watching him."

"Creepy much."

"Some people would think what I am doing is creepy."

"Okay what do you want me to do?"

"It is simple, you make out with Seamus and that angers Ron you will get in a row for at least an hour. Unfortunately the place where I am seeking Nott out is in the library and that is where they will look first so as soon as they even mention where I am send them on a wild goose chase."

"A wild goose chase?"

"It means just point them in places that I wouldn't be until say 5:30."

"Okay I will do it so you can 'conquer' Nott." Ginny giggled.

"Seriously Gin? You have to bring that up again?"

"Sorry but conquering Nott! Ha!"

"Oh shut your trap!"

Hermione walked into the library at around 4:30 p.m. and headed to the Ancient Runes section, Madame Pince smiled at her and she returned it warmly.

"Anything I can do for you today dear?"

"No I know where this book is I have checked it out before."

"Alright then let me know if you are having any trouble."

"I will thank you Madame Pince."

She walked into the section and went to the back right where Blaise said he would be. He wasn't there.

She looked around the section again in frustration.

'Damn Blaise!'

"Are you looking for me?" a voice asks.

She darts around and is face to face with Theodore Nott. She had never been this close to him before. He was taller than she thought at around 6 foot and he had dark hair that lightly covered his eyes but not enough to fully hide his ocean blue orbs.

"Uh…yes. I am Hermione Granger and—"

"I know who you are Granger…as good as you are at reading people you are horrible at keeping yourself hidden."

"I choose not to Nott."

"Oh I know…I just wanted to irk you."

"How charming,"

"Thank you."

He leaned up against the stacks beside them.

He was rather handsome she thought, handsome indeed.

"I came—"

"I know what you came for Granger. Blaise told me that you knew I knew that you were watching me."

"Well then if you already know…"

"Why do I intrigue you Granger?"

"I-I don't really know. It is just like I have this mission to know every single person in our year but not knowing you bothers me to no end."

"Do I keep you awake?" He asks getting closer to her.

"Uh—um—n-no."

"You are a horrible liar Granger, another fault to add to your list."

"OH fine you do! But the way you say it makes it seem…"

"Sexual?" he asked and she blushed and nodded.

"No need to blush Granger, I was bugging you again."

"You prat!"

"Once again thank you."

"You are so weird."

"Indeed I have definitely heard that one before."

"Why are you always alone?"

"Is it so wrong to like being alone?"

"Do you ever get lonely?"

"No not really."

She pondered on this. One day and night she was at home alone during the holiday and she enjoyed it for a while but she was so lonely by the end that she had rather go to her parent's dental conference with them.

"Let me get this straight you are alone because you choose to be?"  
>"Yes why would no one want to hang out with me?"<br>"I don't know…I guess maybe you freaked them out."  
>"Indeed I have 'freaked out' numerous people before."<br>"Do you talk to Blaise often?  
>"Yes I do."<br>"So you aren't alone."  
>"No I guess not. But I am often alone."<br>"Is this the most you have spoken to anyone other than Blaise?"  
>"This is the longest I have spoken to anyone."<br>"Including Blaise?"  
>"Yes including Blaise."<br>"Okay…now you have me even more intrigued."  
>"That was my goal."<p>

"Do you plan on cooperating like this again?"  
>"Under certain circumstances yes."<br>"What do you mean by that?"  
>"I mean that we will not be meeting here, or so casually."<br>"What did you have in mind?"  
>"Have dinner with me tomorrow night in the Room of Requirement."<br>"Uh…is this a date?"  
>"Yes I believe so."<br>"What if I don't want it to be a date?"  
>"But you want it to be a date."<p>

"Do I now?"  
>"Yes, I believe you do."<br>"Well if you say so it must be true."  
>"I like you already Miss. Granger."<br>"I guess it is a start."  
>"What do you think of me?"<br>"I still think you are strange."  
>"In a good way?"<br>"Of course…"

"I bid you farewell Miss. Granger."  
>"You too Mr. Nott."<br>They left the library in silence.

The next day Hermione was getting nervous…incredibly nervous. She had been on a couple dates, Viktor Krum, Ron, if you count McLaggen that is three. But this was the first date that she had ever been nervous about and personally she didn't know why because she believed it was completely casual.

"Hermione are you alright? You look as if you got a Dreadful on an essay." Ron stated as he sat on front of her for breakfast.

"I am fine Ron, I am…just nervous about NEWTS is all." She assured him with a smile.

He looked at her and shook his head.

"It isn't for another 7 months Hermione."

"You have to be prepared Ronald."  
>He went back to his sausage and she saw her owl come through with another one beside it.<p>

One letter was from her parents with the latest Daily Profit and the other was from someone she didn't know.

'_Dearest Hermione, _

_Your father and I are sorry to inform you that we are going away for Christmas break to a Dental celebration in America. We asked the Weasley's to take you but apparently they are going away as well. I am sorry that you have to celebrate Christmas alone this year, see you at Easter.  
>Love your mother and father.'<em>

She sighed at her letter in frustration.

"Is there something on your mind Hermione?" Ginny asked sitting next to her.

"My parents are going away for Christmas this year."  
>"Are you staying at Hogwarts then?"<br>"I guess."  
>"Well Ron, Harry and I will be here."<br>"But my parents said you were going away."  
>"They are, to visit Charlie in Romania with Bill, Fleur, George and Percy."<br>"At least I won't be alone."  
>Ginny smiled at her.<p>

Hermione picked up her other letter and read.

'_Miss.__Granger,_

_I am sorry but I will have to reschedule our date. My father's court date has been moved to tonight and as you know it is unavoidable. I look forward to seeing you again._

_Theodore Nott.'_

She blushed at the letter and right away Ron, Harry and Ginny were looking at her strangely.

"Why are you red Mione?" Harry asked.  
>"Uh…um…my mother…it is nothing."<br>"Oh well, don't get too worked up about it okay?"  
>"I won't Harry." She promised.<p>

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table where he sat and he smirked at her.

What is with Slytherins and smirking?  
>-<p>

Hermione walked into DADA on Monday morning with Harry and Ron who each took the spots next to her.

"Welcome class I hope you had a good weekend…now this will not do! I think it is time to break up the dream team don't you think?" Professor Dander a muscular and buff ex auror suggested.

"He is like Snape's replacement…" Ron muttered and believe me Dander heard.

"10 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn Weasley and while we are at it I am pairing you with Bulstrode. Potter with Zabini, Longbottom with Parkinson, Thomas with Abbott, Finnegan with Greengrass, McLaggen with Brown, Patil with Malfoy and Granger with Nott." He listed.

Hermione calmly walked over to Theo who was smirking and she rolled her eyes.

"Miss. Granger." He greeted.

"Mr. Nott." She responded.

She ignored that he was staring at her and directed her attention to the front of the class.

"Now with your partner you will be planning a infiltrating lay out. When dealing with Death Eaters or even common day criminals you often have to capture them, without getting captured yourself." Dander instructed and he flicked his wand and in front of each pair was a map of a hide out.

"BEGIN!"  
>"So Granger we must capture this…oh." He paused and looked at the name on the blueprint.<p>

She looked at the paper and saw their objective.

'**Theodore****Nott****Sr.****'**

She stood up abruptly.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded at Dander and all attention was on her.

"_Excuse__me__Miss__Granger?__"_ he asked roughly.

"You did this on purpose! Putting names of real criminals on these papers knowing full well that there are children of death eaters in this class!" she yelled walking over to Malfoy's table and picking up the paper. "Lucius Malfoy."  
>She walked over to Parkinson's. "Peter Parkinson." She knew Zabini was not a death eater.<p>

She went back to her desk, still standing.

Theo grabbed her hand and tried to sit her down.

"Granger sit down." He told her,

"No Nott! I will not! He has no right to judge you for what your parents did! Not you, not Malfoy, not Parkinson!" she yelled.

"Miss. Granger leave my class this instant and head to the Headmistresses office." Dander ordered.

"Perfect! McGonagall will not stand for this!"  
>She collected her stuff and stormed out of the class right up to the Headmistress office.<p>

"Let me get this straight you were kicked out of class?" McGonagall asked her in surprise.

"Yes Headmistress, because I stood up for the children of death eaters.  
>"This is because their parent's names were used as actual targets in the blueprint exercise?"<p>

"That is correct Headmistress…"  
>"Hmm…well alright you are free to go and I will be having a talk with Professor Dander. I told him to put away his prejudice before teaching here."<br>"Thank you Headmistress."  
>Hermione walked out of the door proudly and when she exited the office she was pulled into a dark alcove.<p>

"You are beginning to become a challenge Granger…" a voice spoke.

"Good…that is what I was going for Nott." She smiled sneakily.

"That was stupid though Granger. He was fine with you before but now you are on his 'hit list'." He told her.

"I can take care of myself Nott."  
>"I know that Granger."<br>"Are…are you worried about me?"  
>"I don't worry ever Granger…only for myself."<br>"Ah…huh."  
>"Think what you like Granger…"<br>"Oh I will thanks."  
>"But now down to business I was thinking we can reschedule for tonight instead?"<br>"What if I have plans?"  
>"You don't."<br>"Are you stalking me?"  
>"It would be kind of hypocritical of you if you were offended."<br>"Fine tonight then you stubborn git."  
>"I know you want to come Granger…"<br>"I already said I would be there."  
>"I know but you are nervous…"<br>"I am not nervous about a 'get together' with you of all people."  
>"It is a date Granger, there is no point denying it…I am attracted to you and you…well you are attracted to me."<br>"I am n-not a-attracted to YOU!"

"Really?" he asked getting closer to her as she was backed into the wall and she could feel his breath…his minty breath on her face.

"Y-yes."  
>"You keep denying Granger but sometime you will give in…see you tonight same place and time."<br>He smirked again and pushed himself off the wall and headed down the hall but not before turning around and sending her a wink.

She let out a breath.

'I am not attracted to him…I think.' She told herself but really she wanted to hold him close.

She was still flustered after her meeting with Nott in the alcove. And because of this she ran right into Blaise Zabini and they almost fell over.

"Going somewhere Granger?" he asked.

"Uh…no…just off…to…uh…somewhere."  
>"No? Really?"<br>"Oh just leave me alone Zabini!"  
>"Did you want to work on Arithmancy tonight?"<br>"Sorry…I am busy."  
>"What exactly does Miss. Hermione Granger have to do on a Monday night?"<p>

"I have plans with someone."  
>"Who?"<br>"A friend."  
>"So you have a date?"<br>"Y-yes."  
>"Why didn't you just tell me?"<br>"It is none of your business!"  
>"Its Nott isn't it?"<br>"That is a possibility."  
>"Now I know it is him…has anyone ever told you that you are a horrible liar."<br>"Once or twice." She muttered.

"Well…I would say have fun but I won't." he said a little grumpier.

"Wow…okay did I say something to upset you?"  
>"No…just go get ready for your date with Nott."<p>

"I-I-fine!" she huffed and stormed down the hall.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

He should have known she would begin to fall for Theodore Nott.

She had no idea what Zabini's problem was but she ignored it. She had more important things to think about.

She had gathered Luna, Ginny and Parvati in her dorm.

"Okay so let me get this straight…yet again. After one meeting with him you are going on a date?" Ginny asked.

"I prefer to call it a casual get together for dinner between two new acquaintances."  
>"Call it whatever you want sweetie but he thinks it is a date." Parvati giggled.<p>

"Theodore Nott is a curious object isn't he Hermione? Is that why you are conversing with him? So you can analyze him like you have all the other students in the year?" Luna asked and Hermione stared at her in shock.

"How did you know?"  
>"It was easy…you aren't very good at hiding your thoughts. That is why wrackspurt get in"<br>"Anyhow Hermione…he is an odd one and you once again want me to distract Harry and mostly Ron?" Ginny asked.  
>"Just tell them I am with the house elves and stay on them like spellotape." She ordered.<p>

"Do you like him at all?" Parvati urged.

"He is handsome…I hadn't noticed before but he frustrates me to no end. We have this game, it is like this friendly banter where we just respond to what the other says with a witty remark until the other is puzzled." She admitted.

"You like him…the nargles are what cause that giddy feeling you get every time you think about him…or the date. Am I right?" Luna asked.

"You are…I guess."  
>"Well on that note there is no time to lose." Ginny said rushing to get her makeup bag.<p>

Hermione entered the candle lit Room of Requirement where there was a spot light with a table where Theo sat at one of the chairs.

"You look absolutely breathtaking Miss. Granger."  
>"Thank you Mr. Nott…you don't look bad either."<br>He stood from his seat and walked over to her, took her hand, kissed it, which made her blush and he pulled out her chair and led her to sit down.

"Would you like some of Rosemerta's best wine?" he asked her holding a bottle.

"Yes that would be lovely."  
>He poured two glasses, and handed her one and took a sip from the other.<p>

"This is good." She complimented.

"That would be Rosemerta's doing…not a wine I bought from her has been bad." He explained.

"Why did you ask me out?"  
>"I find you fascinating and like no other girl I have ever met…although I meet few."<br>"Exactly, there could be better."  
>"No I don't think there is, as soon as I met you I knew."<br>"Knew what?"  
>"That we were one day meant for each other."<br>And at that she almost spat out her wine.

'E-excuse me?"  
>"Oh…too soon?"<br>"I think so…"  
>"I apologize for being so blunt."<br>"It is no matter."  
>"Perhaps it is best that we move to the main course of dinner?"<br>"Yes I think I agree."  
>He smiled at her and she was still trying to control her breathing.<p>

He brought out his wand and in a flick two plates of spaghetti were on the table with bread and parmesan.

"This looks absolutely delicious. I didn't know you cooked."  
>"You wouldn't…but I cannot take credit. I am no chef…my house elf…who is paid…prepared this dish."<br>"Well, at least you respect house elves."  
>"I actually began paying them when I heard about your work…"<br>"When did you hear of it?"

"In my fourth year…as you know at the time my father was in Azkaban and I was Lord of the Manor so I directed the house elves." He told her and she smiled.

"It is good to know someone appreciated it before I became a war heroine." She smiled and took a forkful of pasta.

"Oh I simply adore this sauce!" she exclaimed.

"I am glad…it is a fine recipe isn't it."  
>'Indeed…have you had it before?"<br>"I have…once a week. I know I can have whatever I like every week but I enjoy this."  
>"Thank you for sharing it with me…"<br>"It was a pleasure."  
>They finished their dinner with a light discussion of some of the new policies that were created after Voldemort's downfall.<p>

"I hear that they may bring back the Marriage Law of 1798…" Theo shared.

"That is atrocious! I hardly think someone should be forced to marry someone based on social standings!" she added.

"I understand it is because of the casualties of war…we lost so many that they want us to make more."  
>"Barbaric…"<br>"Perhaps…although I heard that this one won't be on social standing but on compatibility. Each witch and wizard will take a test it will take in your gender and sexual preference and well all they know about you and what you look for in a mate." He told her.

"Still I like to have control in my life."  
>"Do you think you could fall in love with someone that you were forced with?" he asked.<p>

"I- it depends. If this person is a good person and I can at least get along with them and they treat me right…yes I think I could learn to love them. But if we just don't get on…no I don't think so." She told him honestly.

He nodded and with a wave of his wand their dishes, the table, and when they stood the chairs disappeared.

"Would you like to dance Miss. Granger?" he asked holding out his hand.

She blushed lightly.

"It would be an honor to dance with you."  
>She took his hand and he led her to the centre of the room.<p>

Music began to play in the background and the candles rose in the air and danced around them.

He placed his hands delicately on her waist, and she followed by placing hers on his shoulders, he then proceeded to bring her closer to him which made her head rest on her chest.

She looked up at him and smiled and he smirked…that damn smirk.

He grabbed one of her hands and began to twirl her around and she let out a contagious laugh and soon enough they were dancing around the room, twirling and swaying to the music. Near the end of the song they were so close that she could feel his breath once again on her face like in the dark alcove.

"You are a wonderful dancer Miss. Granger."  
>"You are as well Mr. Nott."<br>"I had lessons when I was young. They were mandatory and incredibly dull and long."  
>"You did not enjoy them?"<br>"No, but I am thankful for them…or else I would have looked like a fool."  
>"How do you know that you didn't look like a fool?"<br>"Oh I know."  
>"You are so cocky."<br>"I am just confident."  
>"If asked people wouldn't believe it…"<br>"Why wouldn't they believe it?"  
>"You don't talk to anyone, so it makes you look a little shy."<br>"I guess you could argue that much."  
>They still danced slowly…their chests pressed together and she was still blushing.<p>

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"  
>"Is this your way of charming me? By the way you called me breathtaking."<br>"Glad you remembered…and would you like it to be?"  
>"You know I didn't come here to start a relationship."<br>"Really because if I am not mistaken you are the one who came after me!" he stopped dancing.

"Blaise told me that you knew why I wanted to talk to you."  
>"Yes…because you have been observing and I was the last on your supposed list of conquered minds."<br>"Yes…I went in hoping to learn about you…figure you out…not t-to be swept off my feet!"  
>"Were you swept off your feet?"<br>"I—I—"  
>He leaned forward, his mouth millimeters from hers, they were so close, so close that the minty smell from earlier was rising in her nose and he smelt her apple perfume.<p>

Her hands stopped him on his shoulders.

"I-I can't Theo…I am sorry."  
>She ran from the room.<p>

He blew up the table.

She ran down the corridor in tears and once again she ran right into Blaise Zabini's chest.

"Granger are you alright?"  
>"I am an idiot!"<p>

"I highly doubt you are an idiot."  
>"But I am Blaise…I am an idiot and he just wanted to be with me but for some reason it didn't feel right!" she exclaimed in tears.<p>

"Shh Granger…"

But she just cried some more.

"Why couldn't I like him back?" she asked.

"Maybe you liked someone else."  
>"What do you mean?" she asked and he sighed and he looked in to her eyes as his hands pushed back her shoulders.<p>

"I met you Granger for real at the beginning of this year…I knew right away that you were analyzing me, so I approached you, because I found you like this enigma. We began to talk about things, everything really and well I began to see you as a friend. But one day I thought on how Weasley and Potter did it, how they could be just friends with you?" he told her.

"Blaise what are you talking about?"  
>"I love you Hermione Granger…please love me back." He whispered to her and her eyes widened.<p>

He leaned forward and connected his lips with hers passionately. She found herself kissing him back.

Soon enough they had fingers in each others hair and Blaise had her against the wall kissing fiercely. His hands began to wander and she began to groan, and slowly they slowed down and he began kissing her neck and she bent her head back and moaned some more.

"I love you so much…" he muttered.

"Blaise…" she sighed.

He still kissed her neck.

"Blaise…" he kept going.

"Blaise stop for a second…"  
>He stopped and sighed.<p>

"I can't love you."  
>He frowned.<p>

"Why not Hermione?"  
>"That was wrong…I just came back from a date with the guy whose only friend is you, and I know I don't love you because I didn't think of it before. Theo has some sort of feelings for me and I can't hurt him anymore than I already did." She told him sadly.<p>

"Would you try?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>" I mean would you be with me if it weren't for Theo."  
>"I guess I would try…yes."<br>He kissed her again, but slowly this time, holding her as close as he could to her.

"HERMIONE!" voices yelled.

Hermione darted away from Blaise and was met with the faces of an angry Harry and Ron and a sorry Ginny.

"I tried to stop him…I thought you were on a date with Nott?"  
>"I was."<br>Ginny quirked an eyebrow at her best friend.

"We will talk about this later." She promised.

Hermione nodded and turned to Harry and Ron.

"What are you doing snogging a Slytherin?" Ron yelled.

"I can snog whomever I want Ronald Weasley!" she exclaimed.

"So what you got Ginny to send us around the castle looking for you in the kitchens and we find you with some Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Harry I knew you two would blow up…it was mostly for Ron because of his short temper but yes I went on a date and well I ran into Zabini and well one thing led to another and we snogged." She admitted.

"YOU WHAT?" another voice entered the conversation and Hermione turned around and met the hurt face of Theodore Nott.

"Theo…"  
>"So Zabini is the reason that you couldn't be with me…and here I thought it was because we were in enemy houses."<br>He yelled angrily.

"Theo…I ran into Blaise and he kissed me!" she told him.

"Did you push him away? Did you kiss back?"  
>She went silent and looked at her shoes.<p>

"That is what I thought…I thought that you wouldn't abandon me Granger…and you Blaise…you took her away from me! You knew what she meant to me, what I went through yet you had to have her for herself and you are just like him…and you are just like her Granger." Theo hissed and stormed to the dungeons.

Hermione was now crying.

"Alright you gits off to bed and if I dare hear you criticize her I will send a million bat bogey hexes your way…as for you Zabini…I suggest you don't talk to Hermione for awhile." Ginny ordered and she took a crying Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room and sent evil eyes at anyone who pointed or stared.

The next week was a rough one for Hermione; she was trying to get the attention of Theo, avoid Blaise, avoid Harry and Ron, and ignore the points and stares of those who heard about that night and not to mention Professor Dander now had a grudge.

That is until of course one day in a corridor when Malfoy, Zabini and Nott began to fight.

"I can't believe you two! Granger? Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger!'" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Don't call her a mudblood!" they both yelled at him and sent glares at each other.

"Look here Malfoy! I have never followed you around like a lost puppy and I don't plan to…you know where my thoughts are on blood so I don't think it really is your business." Theo growled.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"Speak of the devil…Ah Granger…come to play?" Malfoy drawled.

"Oh go shag yourself Malfoy…or better yet Parkinson…" she shot and he glared and walked off.

"As for you two…well if you both don't want to talk to me fine…" she sighed and began to walk off when she felt someone pull on her shoulder.

Blaise stood behind her and she sighed. She couldn't hide forever.

"Can we talk?" he asked and she nodded.

She led him outside around the lake.

"I am sorry for kissing you."  
>"No you aren't but thanks for apologizing anyhow."<br>"Do you think we could be friends again?"  
>She paused for awhile unsure if it was a good idea.<p>

"Look Granger I realize now that you actually like Theo…as odd as you leaving your date with him was…you love him. I know that I can never have you…so I would really like to be friends rather than nothing." He told her.

"Then I guess we are friends then."  
>"I am glad."<br>They continued to walk around the lake in silence until she broke it.

"What did Theo mean by you being like _him_and me being like _her_?" she asked him.

"His father and mother…his mother left…disappeared…no one knows where she is. She left him and that is what he feels you have done. He thinks of me as his father in this situation, the reason she left was because of him, they fought and she just couldn't take it and she just forgot about him. So there you go Granger, you finally got that out of him, what makes him, him. He is afraid to get close to people, it took him some convincing to become friends with me and I had to convince him to talk to you. He was afraid of being left again." Blaise told her.

"Merlin I am an idiot for sure now…"  
>"I wouldn't start calling yourself that, last time you did things didn't end well." He warned.<p>

"I have to go find him…I have to go…I am sorry." She told him swiftly and began to run back to the castle, specifically the library.

She found him in the Ancient Runes section looking for a book in the stacks. He flipped through a book quickly and put it back moving on to the next one. Hermione couldn't help but find him particularly handsome while he was doing this. He was so relaxed and in his own little world. She knew she had to break the trance he was in, she hated to of course because she knew how wonderful it felt.

"If you are looking for the information for our Ancient Runes essay I am afraid I already have that book." She spoke and he turned to her and just as quickly turned back to the books.

"You seem to still be ignoring me."  
>"Well spotted." He finally spoke.<p>

"You aren't any more…in fact I don't think you ever were."  
>"I was."<br>"Are you sure about that?"  
>"Positive."<br>She sighed and walked up to him.

"What you heard in the hall after our date was true, a misunderstanding but true."  
>"I don't really care Granger."<br>"Theo don't give me that bull shit excuse…you care or you wouldn't be giving me the cold shoulder."  
>"You snog Blaise after a date where you said you couldn't be with me, yet you accepted to go on the date anyhow…how is that a misunderstanding?"<br>"I don't have feelings for Blaise."  
>"That doesn't matter, you still kissed him Hermione!"<p>

Her eyes went wide.

"You called me Hermione…"  
>"Yes and that matters?"<br>"You have never called me Hermione before."  
>"It doesn't mean anything…Granger."<br>"Can you let me explain?"  
>"What is there to explain…it is pretty self explanatory!"<p>

"Listen for one second you git!"  
>"FINE!"<br>"…Good."  
>He looked at her waiting for her to go on and she took a deep breath.<p>

"You know how this all began, I am an observer and I had figured out everyone in our year and even some others, but I hadn't understood you at all! You were a puzzle that was unsolvable to solve with just looking at it…Blaise told me that much. He advised I go talk to you and I did and I found myself even more confused especially after you asked me out with knowing me barely for twenty minutes. As it came closer to the date I found myself getting incredibly nervous, more nervous than I was even for OWLS. You want to reschedule for a more than satisfactory and acceptable reason, I find myself slowly trying to figure out why I was so nervous…because of you. In the alcove…well that was when my nerves went in over drive and for some reason I just wanted to hold you close to me…so close. I run into Blaise who near the end of our conversation, when I tell him I have a date with you seems to be incredibly angry with me. I ignore this, totally focusing on our date, which I tell Ginny, Luna and Parvati about. On our date I slowly begin to enjoy your company…love your company, when we danced I felt right in your arms…then came when you went to kiss me…I wanted to kiss you…I wanted to so bad. But this gut feeling told me to pull away…I shouldn't have gone with my gut…I should have gone with my heart. I ran…it was the only thing I could do. I run into Blaise and he comforts me with a hug…and I ask him why I couldn't get myself to be with you and he suggests that I like someone else…him. He tells me he loves me and kisses me. No I didn't pull away but I should have…because as much as it looked like I wanted to kiss him I knew I didn't. I tell him to stop and he does but we some how end up kissing simply again and before I could push him off again Ron and Harry come and you come and you hear what I tell them and I understand now Theo…" she ranted.

"What do you understand Granger?"  
>"I wasn't abandoning you Theo…Blaise wasn't betraying you. I know why you don't converse with many people. You are scared to be hurt again after the thing with your mother and father…but I wont leave you Theo because—"<br>"How do I know you won't leave me?"  
>Hermione stands directly in front of him, tilts his chin and looks directly in his eyes.<p>

"I won't leave you because I think I am beginning to fall in love with you…"  
>He stares at her and cries into her chest.<p>

"Promise me you won't leave me Hermione…"  
>"I promise." She said and with that he attached his lips to hers and pushed her against the bookshelf.<p>

Her arms went around his neck pulling him closer and he began placing passionate kisses on her mouth. The kiss was perfect…for both of them. Hermione's hands began travelling down his chest and his hands went in her hair.

He then began planting kisses down her face to her neck, to her shoulder and finally she felt a breath in her ear.

"I think I am falling in love with you too." He whispered.

She smiled and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"You finally figured everyone out in Hogwarts…congratulations." He smirked.

"I thought I would feel different…you know solving the mystery that is Theodore Nott…but I don't. Well…I feel different about you that is for sure." She smiled.

"For that I am most grateful of your stubbornness and determination."  
>"I doubt Ron and Harry will think the same…"<br>"Sucks to be them then…"  
>"Theo! They are my friends…"<p>

"But I am your boyfriend…"  
>"Hm…boyfriend?"<p>

"Yes."  
>"Okay." She agreed and they began to snog, but they were caught, lectured about snogging in the library and kicked out.<p> 


End file.
